The Wrath of Rona Olmamee
by Da-bomb-575
Summary: An alternate version of the the Chief's fight through three of the levels: 343 Guilty Spark, Two Betrayels, and Keyes


Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, as if you didn't know. I do own the name Rona Olmamee though.

The sequel to The Life of an Elite

The Wrath of Rona Olmamee

Author's note: This is a Halo horror story. Whether or not it scares you is beyond me. But please do not flame this story, it's my first one. Just leave a tip on how much you think should change. The story is sorta like an alternate flood scene.

The Master Chief roamed through the blood drenched halls of the sanctuary. "What had happened here?" he asked himself. The floor was littered with bodies, mostly Covenant, but a few marines every now and then. He turned and found a grunt in a corner, weeping. He walked to the grunt with his pistol aimed at the grunt's head. The closer he got the better he heard the words coming from the creature's mouth: "Our whole squad, poor Jejaw, they took him first. WHY!" The Chief, never one to feel sorry for the Covenant, felt a spark of sadness for this little creature, but it was gone in an instant. He fired off a round and watched the grunt go down. He continued on.

Rona heard a gunshot in the distance. The human was his first thought, but he remembered that there were already a few humans down here. He scratched that thought. "Come on men pick up the pace!" As Rona walked he thought of many things. He thought of his brother who had gone insane from hunting this human. Rona would not fail where his brother had. Rona was tired of being a lesser being than his brother. It was always Zuka this and Zuka that. Everyone loved Zuka, but all that would change when Rona captured the human. A grunt screamed an unearthly squeal, Rona turned to find a horrible bubble shaped creature latched onto the grunt's chest.

Chief kept going, only to stumble onto more blood soaked halls. As he turned a corner he walked through a door to be fired upon by none other than a human. "Stay back, you're not gonna turn me into one of those things. Play dead that's what I did played dead, they took the live ones." The Chief was at a loss for words. The man started screaming, and put a bullet in his forehead. The Chief collected the man's tags and ammo and moved forward. He finally made it to a door with a keypad latched onto it. He hit the execute command on the keypad and the door opened to reveal the body of a marine.

Rona lurched forward to rip the creature off but seven more dropped down from a vent. Rona shot at the creatures to find that they died quite easily. "Destroy the enemy!" he screamed at his squad. At least thirty more fell from the vent, then another seven, and more still. Rona finally could not take it, he ran away from it all, and the farther he got the louder it seemed, that his squad members screams etched into his head.

Rona ran till he couldn't run anymore. When he finally stopped, he couldn't believe what he had done, he had broken the most sacred of laws, never abandon your squad, no matter what. And he had, he doesn't know why but he did. Rona sat down on the ground and weeped for his fallen squadron. A voice in his head started laughing at him, "Stupid Rona always crying!!! Ha, ha, ha. I knew you would fail, you always do." Rona thought he was going insane, as a matter of fact he was sure he was. Zuka was now standing in front of Rona. He grabbed Rona's hand and lifted him up. "Brother, you are going to find the human and destroy him." Rona felt as if energy was surging through him. He grabbed his plasma rifle and ran towards the sound of automatic rifle fire.

Chief finally made it past those fucked up looking bubble bastards. He ran through area after area wishing he had Cortana there to guide him. He made it to an elevator and went up. He finally made it all the way up, and found a few marines, and a shotgun! The Chief was running through hordes of those boulbus bastards and some combat forms. He made it to a giant building and saw robots flying around destroying the enemy that wouldn't stop. A blue sentinel floated towards him "Hello my name is 343 Guilty Spark"

Rona made it to a structure only to watch the human vanish in a flash of gold. He heard the screams of humans and the gurgling of the ancient enemy. He realized he would have to find the human at a later time. THE DROPSHIP! he thought, that would be his escape. He ran to it, jumped in and took off. Later he confronted his superiors and told them of the tragedy that befell his squad. They gave Rona a days leave to recover from his loss. Rona snuck out of his room and went to the armory he grabbed some plasma rifles, pistols, needlers, fuel rod cannons, and some grenades. He then tweaked the armor machine to increase his armor tenfold. The human would not stand a chance!

The Master Chief had forced his way through wave after wave of the "Flood" as Cortana put it. He made it through the library, and got back to the control room Cortana was in a word pissed. He fought off the monitor's lackeys and proceeded to do Cortana's bidding. Finally it was time to find Captain Keyes.

Rona was assigned to go with the spec ops team to defend the _Truth and Reconciliation_. They had his armor sprayed to the pitch black the spec ops teams loved so much, they also awarded him two plasma swords. "Perfect, there is no way the human will live from my onslaught. He would wait for the human in the control room of the ship. But when he and his squad reached the control room an enormous, slimy creature rested on the control platform. Rona made his way up slowly, the creature slowly waved back and forth. It was the Flood! Oh, well he wouldn't let that interfere with his plans. "Man your stations you braindead bastards!"

The Master Chief made his way through the confines of the _Truth and Reconciliation_. He opened a door only to find that the floor wasn't there. Chief fell, and fell, and fell some more. Finally he landed in a pool of coolant. He made his way once again to the grav' lift. He was finally back in the ship. He was near Keyes' signal when he ran into a battle waging between the Flood and the Covenant. He decided to wait for the victor to emerge. A few minutes later the gunshots died down. He turned the corner and ran into two spec ops elites. They roared a challenge at the Master Chief. Of course the Chief was much quicker, he threw a plasma grenade on one of them. They both blew up from the blast. The Chief walked into the control room, that is where everything started to go wrong.

Rona watched as the human dug his hand in the creature and pulled out a computer chip. As the human walked down the ramp Rona charged the plasma sword. The human was right by the door, when the human was no more than ten earth meters from him, the door opened and grenades were thrown all over the place. Rona looked closer and noticed that it wasn't his squad, it was the second best spec ops squad in the league. "Oh no, the Prophets must have found out about Rona's betrayal of his squad. The human killed everyone of them with little effort! This was Rona's chance! Rona charged at the human with all his might. "Prepare to die!"

author's note: This is gonna be told in third person just to get the full effect.

Rona's charge was met with a hard blow to the stomach. But thanks to the armor reinforcements it didn't slow him down much. The Master Chief tried to take down that plasma sword first. He pinned a plasma grenade to it. Rona tossed the sword aside, it was all up to brute force. The human had a grip on Rona's neck, but that didn't slow Rona down. He returned the favor by doing the same. The two super warriors were locked in a desperate struggle for life. But the Flood were hungry and they wanted food, and they get what they want. The doors could hold them no longer, they busted through and headed for both super-soldiers. Rona was closest so they chose him. Rona fell victim to the unquenchable hunger of the Flood. The Chief backed off, to watch the massacre from a distance. Rona screamed in horror as the creatures tore at his insides but Rona wouldn't fall victim to them, he wouldn't become one of them, he activated the fail safe on all his weapons, and accepted his fate.

Well that's my story, and I'm sticking to it. Yes, I know it never happened but you can't help but love a character like Rona. Maybe I'll write more, maybe I won't, it's all up to the reviews. So good bye my friends!


End file.
